


BEACON

by icantthinkofagoodurl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Canon-Typical Violence, Gothic, Nemeton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantthinkofagoodurl/pseuds/icantthinkofagoodurl
Summary: TEEN WOLF GOTHICDeath chases a man. Death chases a man and he is running. He never stops running. Death catches everyone around him but cannot catch up to the man. The man stops running. Death stops chasing, he only chased the man because he ran.





	BEACON

The tree is alive. The tree is dead. There is a man who sits on the tree that is both alive and dead. He is burning. He is not a man.

There was a house in the woods. Now there is ash. Circle your own house with the ash. It did not protect them from burning; it will protect you.

Do not bother trying to hide. They will know. Run.

A teenager is missing. 

If you find a body, say nothing. Wait for the one who screams. It will be dealt with. Do not involve yourself. You will die. 

If a door is ajar, close it. Please. 

Old silver will rust and decay. Old silver will kill to survive. New silver will kill to protect. Old silver will kill because he likes to. Silver does not protect you anymore. She is dead.

You keep mistletoe by your bed. It will not protect you, but you feel safer. 

People come back from death, death is not permanent. People come back from death changed. Be grateful they returned at all. Some people do not come back from death. 

You are afraid. A teenager is dead. All teenagers are missing. 

A child lost everything. He has not forgiven himself. 

Death chases a man. Death chases a man and he is running. He never stops running. Death catches everyone around him but cannot catch up to the man. The man stops running. Death stops chasing, he only chased the man because he ran. 

Strangers do not stay long unless they come for the tree, do not trust them. 

Wolves will howl. There are no wolves in California. Do not answer their call. 

A demon took control of a boy. They boy and the demon were one. The boy and the demon were separate. The demon left the boy. The boy is still to be feared. If you see the boy, run.

You have seen things that you have forgotten. Do not try to remember.

He thinks he wants revenge so he carves spirals into the ground. He doesn't. He wants a family.

There are children who behave like returned soldiers. Who are always looking for the next threat, always with their back to a wall. They make people nervous. Good. 

The Veterinarian knows things, do not ask him what he knows. You do not want him to answer. 

There are things worse than death. Do not be naive. 

Three children drowned, but did not die. Three children died. They are not children any longer. Their hearts are black. 

Do not turn your back on eyes of blue.

The Sheriff’s Deputies have seen things. They don't want explanations for what they have seen. They pretend they haven't seen a monster with glowing eyes. They pretend they have seen fangs and fur and claws. 

They do not trust each other. Too many have died and returned. Too many have killed the unkillable. This will get them killed. It will also keep them safe.

Monsters live in the hills. They were summoned by the beacon. 

The one who screams is surrounded by dead things. She is afraid. 

A man saw his wife die. A woman returned from death. A woman returned from death wrong. A man killed his wife.


End file.
